Love Burns Blonde
by Bleachigo93
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage and wants to settle down with someone so that he can have a family of his own. What is the "Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club" and what do they want with him? Who will Naruto end up with? Read to find out.


'Love Burns Blonde' (A Naruto/Ino FanFic)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a FanFic, so please take it easy on me. A fair amount of OOC'ness, but they change. Sometimes the characters are OOC and sometimes they stick to the personalities that Masashi Kishimoto has so graciously invented. No angst in this story, as angst tends to displease me (even if it is only in small amounts). All reviews are welcomed, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you very much.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Birds were chirping happily, people filled the streets buying various necessities for both their homes and jobs. Genin ninja were running around completing their missions. Chuunin ninja were getting lunch from the various stores. Jounin ninja were either screaming loudly and running on their hands or reading books that would cause most people to suffer from instantaneous blood-loss. The one thing that people were most pleased about was the fact that they knew that nothing had attacked the village since Naruto had defeated both Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi at the 'Valley of the End'.

**Flashback:**

Naruto and Madara Uchiha were fighting at the 'Valley of the End'. Naruto steps away from Madara and makes the ram seal. He shouts 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu' and creates an army of Naruto's in order to give the real one some time to rest and gather Nature Energy. While hundred's of Naruto's are fighting Madara, Naruto is using his time to remain completely still and figure out a strategy against Madara.

Madara had just defeated 400 Naruto's and was heading for the real one before a spike of chakra appeared behind him. Madara turned around to come face-to-face with Naruto in Sage Mode holding a Windstyle: Rasenshuriken mere inches from his face. Naruto aims at Madara and Madara manages to avoid it using his Space-Time Ninjutsu only to reappear and see another Windstyle: Rasenshuriken near him.

This time Madara could not avoid the blow and is defeated as Naruto is losing consciousness. Just as Naruto is about to hit the ground, a figure catches his body and as Naruto looks up, he sees that it is the man that he had just defeated. None other than Madara Uchiha.

Naruto tries to get away but the grip Madara has on him is too strong and he breaks both of Naruto's forearm's. Naruto screams from the pain and looks up at Madara who's right eye is closing, leaving only the Rinnegan in the left eye. Naruto realizes this is the technique that Kakashi-sensei told him about that has a hold over both life and death. Naruto sees that Madara used the forbidden technique known as Izanagi.

Knowing there is no way for him to win without help, Naruto taps into the chakra of the fox and starts to power up.

Madara realizing this, releases his hold on Naruto and jumps away from Naruto. The fox's chakra causes Naruto to become more and more powerful until Naruto is at the power level of 8 out of 9 tails. Madara is brought to his knees due to the overwhelming amount of chakra and killing intent that is being expelled and is promptly defeated by a Naruto with 8 tails in Sage Mode using a Windstyle: Rasenshuriken.

With Madara's body lying dead, Naruto stands there feeling the rage of the fox until he notices another person around. With the fox's chakra, Naruto uses a technique similar to his father's Hiraishin. He appears directly behind the person and finds it to be Kabuto Yakushi. Swiftly killing Kabuto with a Rasengan, fused with the fox's chakra, to his stomach, Naruto picks up both bodies and starts his journey back to the camp.

With Madara and Kabuto dead, the Impure World Resurrection technique was destroyed and caused the dead enemies to either disintegrate or disappear in a puff of smoke. This caused much confusion to the ninja they were fighting as they all gathered to the alliance's meeting place. All of the Kage's were astounded to find that none of them knew what had happened and they told this to all of the remaining ninja.

Confusion struck through the crowd and people started yelling at the Kage's asking them "What is going to happen now?" and "Did we win? Why don't you know?".

This continued until the Kage's spotted an figure walking towards them. No one could make out who it was as there was an immense amount of killing intent and feral chakra coming from the person. The Kage's prepared a defensive wall as they were the only ones to remain standing after the killing intent had become too much for anyone below Kage level to handle. When the figure was close enough to be recognised, the Hokage, Kazekage and Raikage were happy to see that it was Naruto. This happiness quickly turned to dread as they began to realise what had happened.

The Hokage was the first to fall as Naruto threw both bodies to the ground at the Kage's feet before staring at everybody with such killing intent that brought the remaining Kage's were brought to their knees.

**"Pathetic humans, no one is stronger than me!" **roared Naruto who had been taken over by the fox. Just as he was about to strike all of the Kage's, a distinct "NO!" was heard from Naruto.

Naruto was in an intense battle in his mindscape with the fox trying to regain control of his mind and body. Naruto used thousands after thousands of Shadow Clones all using Rasengan's to attack the fox. After about 15 minutes, Naruto had gained control of the fox and was able to defeat him and force him back into the cage with his father's seal still intact. Naruto was just about to break the link between him and the fox, as he heard himself roar outside of his body.

Naruto quickly regained consciousness in his outside body and stopped his possessed self from attacking the Kage's. Naruto looked down at the Kage's without the intense killing intent or feral chakra. He coughed blood and silently mouthed an "I'm sorry" before collapsing due to physical, mental and chakra exhaustion.

**Flashback End**

Naruto was silently happy with himself being able to defeat both Madara and Kabuto and then tame the beast. His story had earned praises from all of the Kage's and they had all expressed interest in him becoming the next Hokage, when Tsunade would finally decide to retire and hand the crown down to someone else.

**Timeskip: 3 Years**

Naruto's induction into becoming the Hokage had been a long one, as to piss off the council members who had voted against Naruto becoming Hokage. The ceremony took almost all day, as Tsunade had made it elaborate as possible. The fact that Naruto had to be ready for his ceremony by 7 o'clock in the morning was not something that he was looking forward to. The only good thing he knew was that there would be food served and he would get to be back to sleep by 9 o'clock that night.

Everyone that held a place in Naruto's heart was there to witness him take the position of Hokage. The Rookie Nine (minus Sasuke, who Naruto had sent somewhere), Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's Ramen, Team Gai and Konohamaru were in the stands watching Naruto, all with tears in their eyes as one of their friends and students had become the most powerful person in the fire country and perhaps the world as he had defeated a handful of S-Rank ninja and was still only 19 years of age.

Naruto received hugs from Sakura, Ayame, TenTen, Konohamaru, Hinata, Ino and surprisingly Iruka-sensei. He received a hand-shake from Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Teuchi and Kakashi-sensei while Guy and Lee were too busy screaming about the 'Flames of Youth' to notice that it was their turn to greet and congratulate their new Hokage.

Tsunade had kissed Naruto on the forehead just before he met with the others so she had no need to be there, so she went off to go and find something to do now that she was no longer Hokage. 'Probably gamble' thought Naruto.

Naruto had achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, so he honestly had no clue as to what to do now. He assumed that he would know straight away what he wanted next so he never thought about it. He had many different things that he could think of, but nothing was more predominant in his mind than the thought of settling down with a woman and having a family.

Naruto noticed the changes in the many kunoichi's that he had grown up with, though he had gotten over his crush on Sakura, but he didn't think that he would ever be good enough to settle down with, let alone date any of them, so he took to training himself even harder.

**Timeskip: 5 Years**

24 year old Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of Konoha and Jinchuuriki of the 9-tailed demon fox was meditating at Training ground 7, going over his current jutsu's and the ones that he wanted to master next.

Naruto had mastered all 5 elemental chakra types during his second year of Hokage (with the help of Shadow Clones, of course) and had mastered his father's jutsu 'Hiraishin' just weeks after his mastery of Suiton (Water) based techniques.

Many people had mastered many jutsu's, but with the help of his Shadow Clones, Naruto had far surpassed anything that anyone would think possible. 400 of Naruto's jutsu's had been created by him and the remaining 1400 jutsu's he knew were all learnt by Naruto and his clones, enabling Naruto to become the most famous ninja since his father and definitely the strongest to have ever existed.

Naruto was just about to get up from his meditation and continue his training when he noticed many different presences coming from behind him. Prankster Naruto kicked in and Naruto thought it would be funny to see who would be watching him. He Hiraishin'd away from the training ground and appeared directly behind the people that were watching him. The first thing he saw was 7 women amazed that he could just disappear like that and then shock that they couldn't see him anymore. He smirked. But then he noticed another thing, they each had the same t-shirt's on. That fact wasn't was shocked Naruto, what shocked him was the writing on the back of the shirts. Each shirt had a clear picture of Naruto on it with bubbly pink writing around the picture and written: 'Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club'.

To say that Naruto was shocked would be like saying that the ocean is a little wet. He almost gave away his position by trying to run and get away as soon as possible, but he then stopped himself and thought about what he could do to them.

He stopped himself from running and turned back to them. He walked up to them and sat down behind them. He then said in a loud voice "Are you ladies looking for me?"

The girls all turned around and saw Naruto sitting down talking to them. They all could have died happy at that point, until they remembered what Naruto had said. The girl closest to Naruto stuttered out a response, sounding a lot like Hinata Hyuuga. "Uhh, y-yes we were l-l-look-looking at you N-Naruto-sama." All of the others nodded in agreement and thought they were still safe with the fact Naruto already knew what they were doing.

"Looking** AT **me? Why would you be looking at me? I thought you were looking **FOR **me?" said Naruto with a cocky grin that made 2 of the 7 girls faint.

"That's w-what we meant, Naruto-sama" said a girl so quietly, Naruto could barely hear her.

Naruto stood up and took another step closer to the girls. They had backed away into the trees. As soon as Naruto was in reaching distance, 1 girl tried to touch him to which Naruto responded by touching the girl's hand, making the other girls jealous and the girl he touched faint. Naruto looked at the remaining 4 girls and said "Why are you looking at me?"

Another girl passed out as she realized that Naruto was actually talking to her, and with 3 girls left Naruto asked them again.

The girls looked at Naruto dumbfounded, until 1 of the girls realized that Naruto was willing to talk to them. Said girl asked Naruto if he minded them watching him train. Naruto responded by shaking his head and saying no simultaneously.

The fox inside Naruto was telling him to do something cruel to them, since Naruto hadn't played a prank in a little while and was just getting in the zone, he decided to ask the fox what he had in mind.

"Take off your jacket, shirt and undershirt and see which girls remain standing" said the fox with a grin so cocky it rivalled Naruto's own.

Internally, Naruto was smiling at the fact that it would have been a very funny thing to do.

"Do you girls mind if I take my jacket off?" said Naruto to the girls, in which caused another two girls to faint. Leaving Naruto with only 1 member of his fan-club remaining who was covered head-to-toe in a deep pink blush.

Naruto takes his jacket off, all the while showing off the strength that he had worked for in front of the girl, in which the girl looked at Naruto in a lusty haze as he said "Is it hot, or is it just me?"

The girl pretty much jumped Naruto then trying to get him to take off the rest of his clothes. If it weren't for Naruto's skills as a ninja and super-human reflexes, he would have been caught and probably would have been raped. Naruto was thankful to his sensei's as he moved out of the way and then took off another layer of clothing, while saying that "It really is too hot".

The woman took Naruto's jacket and inhaled it's scent, while looking at Naruto. Naruto thought the gesture was creepy, but was also nice as he hadn't been showed any forms of affection from the opposite sex.

"So, uhh, what are you doing?" said a confused Naruto. To which the girl responded with 'waking up out of her trance' and looking at Naruto like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm ahh, n-n-nothing N-Naruto-sama" spluttered the girl while trying to look everywhere but at Naruto. Naruto took this as an obvious sign of affection, and he thought that since she was the only one to remain conscious while everyone else in his "fan-club" had fainted, he thought she should receive a prize.

Naruto walked up to her and asked her if she was ok. The girl responded by shaking her head up and down really fast. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. The girl was reaching new shades of pink by the second and Naruto thought she was so pink, that she would actually explode from all the blood in her head.

Naruto dipped his head down and lightly put his lips on hers. He had no doubt that if he opened his eyes that he would be staring into her own eyes, as wide as possible. Naruto licked at her lower lip in order for her to know that he wanted entrance. She froze up even harder but managed to open her mouth and moan as his tongue slid against hers.

After 30 seconds of making-out, Naruto ended the kiss, much to the disappointment of the girl. Once she realized that Naruto had kissed her, she fainted only to be caught by Naruto who placed her down softly. Making the ram seal and hearing 7 distinct puffing sounds, he turned around and chuckled as he walked towards the Hokage tower.

All 7 of the girls regained consciousness around 2 hours later. They all looked around to see where they were before they realized that they had spoken to their idol. Blushes adorned all of the faces after that and they were about to walk away until they noticed 7 Naruto's watching them.

They remained still until 1 of the clones came forward and started reading a letter written by the real Naruto to them.

"Thank you girls very much for allowing me to see that there are actually people that care for me. In order for me to truly show my appreciation to you all, I have made 7 Shadow Clones for each of you to spend the day with if you wish. Oh, but if you choose to, I would appreciate it if you would drop the henge. Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Moegi, Shizune and Ino, I would like to say to you all that this is just a friend thing, so I am truly sorry if I have gotten your hopes up. However if I find that I enjoy myself a lot more with one of you then I just may try to pursue you, please keep in mind that you are able to do anything you wish with these clones, but if you wish to do something that should be kept private, please make sure that no one is around to catch you. No one wants a Hokage that disrespects anyone, right?" said the clone.

The girls were shocked to say the least. They thought their henge's were perfect and that no one would be able to figure out who they were. They all dropped their henges and went to pick their own Naruto clone to hang out with for the remainder of the day and night.

A sleeping Hokage is never a good thing, so when Naruto's assistant Sasuke Uchiha had found him mumbling about 'dates' and things of the kind all that the Uchiha could do was roll his eyes.

Sasuke had been brought back to Konoha by Naruto after he had proven that Sasuke would be no better than Madara if he stayed on his side. Needless to say, Sasuke told Naruto to 'shove it' and 'go to hell'. So when Naruto had managed to defeat Madara, Sasuke was embarrassed, to put it nicely. Naruto regained consciousness inside the hospital a little under a week after his battle with Madara and Kabuto, only to discover that Sasuke had turned himself in to Konoha and was constantly saying how Naruto didn't make him choose to do it. Everyone knew better then that but they just ignored the ramblings of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was put on 4 years "village arrest" and was on 24/7 ANBU watch for at least 2 years after his return and as soon as 2 years were completed after which Sasuke was allowed to take the Jounin exam, Naruto offered him a job as the Hokage's assistant. Sasuke immediately refused saying that he would never be below him and would always strive to be better than him.

Naruto kept pushing the issue to Sasuke until the Uchiha accepted the request. Sasuke learnt much more under Naruto's teachings than he did with both Orochimaru and Kakashi-sensei combined. Naruto made the Uchiha stronger than he ever thought he would become. Sasuke started to respect Naruto a whole lot more after being under his tutelage for 3 years and became a respected shinobi as he had saved many lives in and out of Konoha.

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose as he found the sleeping Hokage, so he did what any normal assistant would do and started hand-seals for a fire technique. Just as he was about to say the name of the technique, Naruto appeared behind him, holding his hand and pleading with him not to do that inside his office again as he didn't want to have his office rebuilt a 3rd time because of a stray fireball.

"Naruto, you need to stop sleeping . What are you mumbling about anyway? Dates? As if anyone wants to date you." said a bored Uchiha. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and told him with the scariest smile he could muster that if he didn't shut up, Naruto would show him how serious he was when fighting at 100%. Sasuke shuddered and shivered at the thought. So he put it to the side and asked Naruto what he was going to do now that he had woken up and that the paperwork had already been done.

"I'm going to visit a few people and talk with them for a while". Said Naruto, to which the Uchiha grumbled about laziness and being bored for a few hours.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of Sasuke missing him, and as if the Uchiha could read minds, he glared at Naruto causing him to laugh even harder. As the Uchiha went to swing at Naruto, he disappeared, only to reappear behind Sasuke and knock him out for the time being.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Duty calls." said a smiling blonde as he placed the now unconscious Uchiha in the Hokage's chair.

Naruto visited Sakura first and told her that he was happy that she thought of him in that way, however he did not see her as a potential wife candidate. Inner Sakura was in a rage as to how Naruto could say that about her, but she was happy that he was honest with her.

Next he saw Temari, he said that he had a lot of fun on the date with her, but seeing as how she lived in another village and was too provocative towards Naruto once they got back to her apartment made him think whether he could actually handle this woman, she was saddened somewhat but seemed to understand his point.

Naruto visited TenTen third and said that while he had fun on their date, it wouldn't be possible for Naruto to engage in a relationship with her as he didn't know enough about her and what he knew, he didn't like much of. She was generally more manly than most men and didn't think much of shinobi.

Moegi was visited next and Naruto told her that while he was glad she had a crush on him, he couldn't date her because she was too young for him. She cried to him asking him how age made a difference in love. Naruto said that he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her as he knew he wouldn't be able to love her.

After Moegi came Shizune. Shizune was the hardest to refuse as he had developed a very close bond with her over the years, even coming to view her as an older sister. Shizune seemed to accept his decision though Naruto could tell that she was still upset that he had said no.

Hinata was the girl that Naruto had thought would have been his first decision but it proved to be wrong as Hinata had taken Naruto to a bar where she had gotten drunk, and ended up trying to rape him as the night progressed. Naruto was not impressed by how she acted and told her what he thought. She was highly embarrassed at what he said as she didn't even remember half of it.

Now Naruto walked through to Konoha to the girls house that he had the most fun with, was the most comfortable, and wasn't forced into doing anything stupid or anything he might regret. His stomach was in knots trying to figure out what he would say to the girl who he thought was perfect after only one date. Naruto tried to keep his emotions supressed but couldn't as he was a nervous wreck as soon as he turned into her street.

Naruto managed to find his words by time he opened the door to her shop.

"Hello and welcome to Yaman- EEP! Naruto-sama!" said/squealed the woman Naruto had wanted to know more about. The one and only, Ino Yamanaka. The woman who had won Naruto's heart was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino." breathed Naruto.

"Y-yes Naruto-sama?"

"I just want to let you know that I had a really fun time on our date the other night." said Naruto.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really, and I wanted you to know that I had the best time with you out of all of the dates I went out on."

"H-h-h-how so?" asked a shaking Ino.

"Well, you took me to an amazing restaurant and allowed me to pay after some quarrelling. You then proceeded to talk to me, just talk to me, for the better part of 4 hours. No pushing for sex or anything like that, and you were the only one who didn't end up trying to get with me by the end of the night. You were satisfied with just lying down and sleeping next to me. These things all made it the most perfect date I had and by far the best I have ever been on. Doing this made me realize that you really are a one-in-a-million and I will be damned if I could ever let that go, so I wanted to know, If you would be interested in seeing me more and more, would you?" said Naruto with more and more passion building in his eyes as each word was said.

Ino could've sworn she was dreaming. After all, this was exactly like the dreams she had about Naruto (just without the hot, rough sex that followed) and she could see that he spoke nothing but the truth.

"I would l-love to see y-you more, Naruto-sama. I tru-" started Ino before she was cut off by an apathetic Naruto.

"Ino. Though I do find it nice that you say that. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Naruto-sama. Naruto-kun or just Naruto are fine, but no Naruto-sama, ok?" stated Naruto.

Ino was taken back at his words, she hadn't even realised that she had started calling him that.

"I'm sorry N-naruto-sa.. Naruto-kun." said Ino to a now smiling Naruto.

"It's no problem, Ino-chan. You do not mind if I call you that, do you?" asked Naruto to a shaking Ino.

"Of c-course it's fine Naruto-kun, I would l-love to hear y-you call me that." moaned Ino.

Naruto stepped up to Ino and whispered in her ear. "Good. I will see you later Ino-chan. If you need me, please feel free to ask my assistant about my location. Or you can find me at Training Ground 7. That will now be our training ground, so if you need me. Do not hesitate to find me".

Ino almost became a puddle as Naruto whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath that played along her earlobe and the shell of her ear. Ino couldn't find the correct words to say so she just nodded uncontrollably.

Naruto chuckled and turned around to walk out of the shop, until he remembered he forgot something. He turned back to see the Yamanaka girl pinching herself to make sure it wasn't just a dream. This caused him to totally forget about what he was going to do. He laughed even louder and watched as her eyes opened and looked at Naruto watching her. Pink now caressed her cheeks as she knew she was caught. She thought that Naruto was going to think she was lame and would now want nothing to do with her.

Naruto walked up to her again as she squeezed her eyes tighter than anyone would think possible. She shivered in an attempt to stop moving as she knew Naruto would just laugh at her. Naruto leaned down and again whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look now, Ino-chan"

Ino poured at that moment as she had expected him to laugh at her, but had done the exact opposite and told her that she was beautiful.

Ino whimpered and rubbed her legs together in an attempt to control the fluids that were pouring out of her now. She knew she had to sit down otherwise she would collapse.

Chuckling again, Naruto walked towards the door and called out before leaving.

"I'll see you later, my Ino-chan. Oh and that kiss I gave you at our Training Ground, don't count on it being our last."

Luckily for Ino, she had managed to get a seat and sit on it just before he had finished those words. If she didn't, she knew that she would have definitely fallen over as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure was crashing throughout her entire body. She bit her bottom lip hard so as not to make any more noise than she could help making, and so she wouldn't scare her parents.

Naruto walked back to his office with many different thoughts playing on his mind.

'Did I do anything wrong?' 'Will this be a forever thing?' "What kind of boyfriend will I be? I've never done this before.'

The same thoughts kept playing in his mind over and over again and they scared him. He had never been in a relationship like this before. He didn't know how he would go, and he didn't know why he would be so nervous. He had fought countless S-Rank enemies and survived but he couldn't get over the nervousness he was feeling with his relationship towards Ino.

While lost in his thoughts, Naruto didn't notice he had begun walking in the direction of Ichiraku's instead of his office. Seeing as though he hadn't had a bowl of Ramen in 4 days, Naruto decided now is the time that he was hungry and continued the short trip towards Ichiraku's.

With his fingers interlacing behind his head and whistling a cheery sounding tune, he walked up to his assistant who was being his usual stoic self.

Sasuke was always one for formality so when he had received a letter asking to meet him outside Ichiraku's at 4:30, he had decided to do just that. After waiting for what felt like hours when in fact was only 5 minutes he saw Naruto walking towards him with his hands behind his head. Sasuke growled as he thought Naruto was the one who had sent him the letter.

"Naruto. Why did you send me this letter when you could have walked to your office where you knew I would be?" snapped the Uchiha.

"A letter? What kind of letter? Is it a confession letter?" questioned Naruto, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha.

"I don't know, I was told to meet them here at 4:30 and they are late."

"…. Seriously Sasuke? 5 minutes is not that late. Maybe it is a confession letter and they wanted to look nice and pretty for you." Naruto called out in a voice that would rival the creepiness of Orochimaru. Sasuke shuddered at the voice, he then noticed that he begins to shudder at a lot of the things that Naruto does and that made him shudder even more.

"I hope not, I thought I was done with all of the fan-girls." sighed Sasuke

"Anyways, Sasuke. I'm having a bit of a problem and I need your help."

"Hn? What is it?" asked a shocked Uchiha as he never thought he would witness the day that Naruto admitted to having problems.

"Well I am in a relationship with this girl, and as you know I have never been in one before. So I'm kind of confused as to what to think or feel." said a worried Naruto

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto before taking on a professional look and teaching Naruto all about the ways to get a girl to fall in love with you or to make sure that you are certain about your feelings.

Meanwhile across town, a certain purple/black-haired Jounin was running to the meeting she had arranged and had told herself she would not be late. She had been trying to find the perfect way to confess to the object of her affection for some time now and when she finally has the perfect way, she chickens out and curses herself for not having a backbone at a time such as this.

Being the hard-assed Jounin she usually is, is tough work as she sometimes wants a man to rip down her defensive wall and make her his.

Why this woman likes Sasuke is quite simple. He is strong, but not to the point of obsession (anymore) and he can obviously hold his own against many people (except for the Hokage). The fact that he is hot is an added bonus, and then include the fact that they have shared the same sensei and there you have the perfect love mix.

Turning the corner to the street Ichiraku's is on, she notices that the object of her affection is talking to the current Hokage. She slows down a little bit in an attempt to catch her breath and walks towards Sasuke and Naruto in a seductive manner.

"And that is why you leave the top half of your shirt open. It drives them wild. They get heart-shaped eyes and mouths and pretty much throw themselves at you." finished Sasuke as he noticed Naruto was now taking notes and was staring intently at Sasuke. Both of them hear a noise from the other end of the street.

Sasuke and Naruto turn to see a strikingly beautiful woman walking towards them, and though both recognise her, they can't quite figure out who it is until she get close enough to them.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun. How are you both today?" questioned a lust-filled woman.

Immediately recognition struck the two males as they saw that she was none other than the proctor for their first Chuunin exams that had tried to kill Naruto. The woman was Mitarashi Anko and she was lusting after Sasuke big time.

"Mitarashi-san." said Naruto as he recognised the smell of pheromones extruding from Anko. "I'll take my leave now, goodbye Mitarashi-san. Good luck Sasuke-kun." said a smiling Naruto.

As soon as Naruto had left, he felt a shunshin and a gust of wind arose behind him and he sensed that the two were now in Training Ground 44. Also known as the "Forest of Death".

Naruto decided not to pry into the private lives of 2 of his Jounin ninja, though he could never forget the animalistic growls, moans and screams that came from the "Forest of Death" that day.

Ino's day was almost as eventful as the last. Yesterday she had found out that her idol, Naruto Uzumaki, had wanted to date her and she was ecstatic about it.

Today, however, was just as eventful for Ino, but not in a good way. Her "friends" in the 'Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club' had been told that Ino and Naruto were dating. Ino had been removed from the club and was beaten so severely that she had been admitted into hospital and wouldn't be allowed to leave for at least another week.

Ino sighed, lying there was not what she wanted to be doing. She had wanted to go and find Sasuke so that she could spend the day with Naruto.

She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep and rest her body in an attempt to be released from hospital sooner. Just as she was about to drift to sleep, she heard a commotion outside in the hallway.

Naruto had found out that Ino had been admitted into hospital just hours ago. He was a frantic mess trying to finish the paperwork, so that he could visit her.

He asked Sasuke to go and buy him 12 red roses from Yamanaka's flowers and snapped at him to be as quick as he can. 5 minutes later, Sasuke came back to find Naruto's paperwork to be less than half of what it was earlier. He placed the flowers on Naruto's desk.

Naruto finished all of his paperwork in record time and sped off towards the hospital with flowers in hand. When he arrived at the front of the hospital Naruto met with Tsunade, who had now become the president of the hospital.

"Naruto, how are you today?" asked Tsunade

"Good, good, no time to talk though, sorry. Ino is in here and I need to see her." ranted Naruto.

"Well she is in room 204. Don't worry about signing in, I will take care of that."

"Thanks Baa-chan." said Naruto as he ran off.

Naruto ran frantically down the hallways of the hospital trying to find room 204 and when he spotted the door. He opened it with such ferocity, the door almost snapped clean into 2 pieces.

"INO!" yelled Naruto.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun, please don't scare me like that." said Ino a little too loud.

What Naruto saw before him was enough to make him sick to the very bottom of his stomach. Ino was lying in the bed with bandages around her arms and stomach and bruises were clearly visible around the edges of the bandages and on her face. Naruto had to stop himself from vomiting as he tried to remain calm and talk to her.

"Very sorry, Ino-chan. I was just worried about you as I heard you had been admitted into the hospital."

"No problem Naruto-kun. I am fine just a bit sore and was about to go to sleep before you came running in."

Naruto stared at Ino before he was able to create a sentence in his mind. He thought to himself 'How is she able to speak to me without a stutter now?'

"Ino-chan, you don't stutter anymore?" questioned Naruto

"I was reading a book last night, and it said that most men find it a turn off when a woman stutters while talking to them. So I have been trying my hardest to not stutter while talking to you, and it seems to be going ok. Though I am still a bit embarrassed." blushed Ino.

"Ahh, that's good then. Honestly, I didn't mind your stuttering as it did make you look cute, but this gives you more confidence, and I'm not sure what I like more; Confident Ino or Withdrawn Ino." said Naruto to a now pink Ino.

"Naruto-kun." breathed Ino.

"Anyways, I came to visit you and find out what happened that was enough to admit you to hospital."

"Nothing happened Naruto-kun. Don't worry about it."

"Please, Ino-chan. I want to know who hurt my beautiful girlfriend so that I can teach them a lesson."

Ino's eyes opened wide as she thought of Naruto doing something to the women that had hurt her.

"No, no, no, no. Please don't do anything to them. Please." begged Ino.

"**THEM? **What do you mean **THEM?"** hissed Naruto.

Ino sighed as she had said too much. She thought she had one last chance to make sure that no one else got hurt. Ino needed Naruto to do something for her.

"If I tell you Naruto-kun, I need you to promise me that you will not hurt them or do anything to them."

Naruto thought for a moment before realizing that Ino wouldn't budge on this subject. So he reluctantly agreed to her wish.

"If that is what you want Ino-chan then I will promise to not hurt the people who have hurt you."

"It's a long story Naruto-kun, so you may want to sit down."

Naruto grabbed a hospital chair and moved it right next to Ino's bed.

"When I went to the meeting of your fan-girl club, I was bombarded with questions about whether it was true or not that we were dating. Apparently Sasuke had told Sakura that it was true and they wanted to ask me. I told them that it was true, expecting them to be happy for me. At first they looked at me like I was someone important, and then there stares turned to glares as they began to get really jealous. They all proceeded to beat me for the better part of an hour and then they ripped my shirt of me and ripped it to shreds saying that I didn't deserve to be a part of the club anymore." said a teary-eyed, shaking Ino.

Naruto remained calm-looking on the outside, but inside he was in turmoil with himself.

'I am going to kill those girls. To think I was nice to them. Sasuke and Ino are the only 2 who didn't do anything wrong in this story. I didn't tell Sasuke not to tell anyone.'

'I can't do that though, I promised Ino-chan I would not hurt them. Sasuke made a mistake but I will forgive him this time.'

'But what they did to Ino-chan is horrible. Only this time though.'

'I promised Ino-chan, so I must do what she says.'

'But th-'

'No buts. I promised her. So I'm going to talk to her now.'

Naruto was at war with himself, but he knew that he couldn't go against the promise he had made with Ino.

"Do you think you could tell me a little bit about my "fan-club" said a blushing Naruto.

"Well it started off as just a bunch of us girls meeting up once or twice a week to talk about the village and everything that has happened to us inside it. Then we started talking about many other things, like who was the hottest guy or who we would date. Everybody had their own opinions on who they liked until it came to you. Everybody there acknowledged you as both a highly skilled ninja, a great friend and a very handsome man. All of us girls told the others about dreams we had that had involved you at one time or another and that was when we stopped talking about everything except you. Shizune-san jokingly said that this is beginning to turn more into a Fan-Girl club to which everyone agreed with. But then Sakura and Moegi-chan got it stuck in their head that we should actually become a Fan-Girl club. So they printed us t-shirts with 'Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club' on it with a picture of you and we agreed that whenever we wore them we would have to be in a henge so as not to raise suspicion. Eventually everyone started calling you Naruto-sama and it just stuck. It had been a while since you had spoken to any of us personally so you wouldn't have known. I'm sorry if this makes you feel weird and I understand if you want to break up with me for being so lame." said a red Ino.

Naruto's emotions made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster. They were brought down, lifted up and then slammed into the ground as he listened to Ino talking. The girls had thought that highly of him and he hadn't noticed. He was beginning to feel unworthy of Ino, until he remembered that Ino was the one who needed comfort and not him. He tried to make a sentence, but the words just wouldn't come. Naruto was just staring at Ino until he was able to speak again.

"Ino-chan. I'm very sorry that it was because of me. I should have been there to protect you. But what you have told me does not make me like you any less, you should know that I would not want to break up with you over something as little as a club. Even if the club was centred around me." said Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun. It was not your fault. I should have known that the girls would react that way. I am just glad that it has been done and now I won't have to go through it again." stated Ino.

"I know, but I am still sorry that it happened."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's been done and now I don't need to just look at you, as I can now be with you. As much misery as it causes the other girls, I am very happy being with you Naruto-kun. If having to go through this pain means that I am able to be with you, I will take it in stride everyday so that you would never leave my side." exclaimed Ino.

Naruto was amazed by Ino-chan's words. He had never experienced the love of another person, but he was able to tell that the woman just spoke about her love to him.

"Ino-chan." breathed Naruto

The 2 stared at each other for a few a few minutes, though it felt like a few seconds for them both. They were staring at each other until they started feeling something that neither person felt with someone else for a long time. They both started feeling sexual tension towards one another and they both knew that if it wasn't broken quickly then one of them would choose to do something that they may regret afterwards.

Naruto was the first to speak and it seemed to wake Ino from the trance that the staring had put her in.

"I wouldn't let this ever happen to you again. You should never have to go through any pain again, and if you do I want to be the person who takes the pain away from you, Ino-chan. After you recover and are released from hospital, I am going to train with you and make you into the finest kunoichi to ever come from Konoha. We'll go public with our relationship as I will tell the council and ask them to spread it around. We will spend all of our time possible together, if that is what you want. But remember that I will never let you feel such pain again."

"Naruto-kun." said Ino. "You don't have to do that for me. I am just happy being by your side. Though I would love to spend all of my time with you, I don't want to be selfish and keep you all to myself."

"It is not being selfish if that is what I want Ino-chan. I want to spend my time with you and get to know you better. I have promised, to you, that I would not hurt them. But if anything like this happens again, then I may not be able to keep my emotions under control."

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Please don't be angry. For me?" pleaded Ino.

"I will be fine Ino-chan. You just worry about getting yourself getting better. I will be coming everyday to visit you and make sure you are getting the appropriate treatment. Now there is something I want to do." said Naruto.

Naruto slid into the bed beside her and brought her into a loving hug that Ino could tell was full of emotion and passion. What confused Ino was what came next. Naruto tilted his head down towards her and gave her a short, sweet kiss that was filled with just as many emotions as the hug. 'Maybe more' thought Ino. Naruto quickly retracted his head in an attempt to hide his blush. He put his head on the top of Ino's and said in a low voice:

"Just rest Ino-hime, I will have gone by time you wake up, but I am here now. Just rest and get better. For me, ok?"

Ino blushed. She blushed a shade so pink that Hinata Hyuuga would have remained pale-looking.

'Did Naruto-kun really just call me a princess?' thought Ino. Her mind was working over-time as she was trying to control her rapid heartbeat and tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." sobbed Ino. She couldn't make out any words after that and just silently cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto held her tighter and waited until he knew she had fallen asleep to slip out of the bed and leave the room to continue his Hokage duties.

'I wonder if this is what love is like? I don't know what it is, but I like it!" thought Naruto as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, my Hime" said Naruto as he walked out.

Naruto walked out of the hospital into the cool air that swept throughout Konoha. Only 1 thought on his mind as he replayed everything that had happened with Ino.

'How did I end up with someone as loving and as perfect as Ino?'

He thought about this as he walked towards his office. As he reached the door to his office, he thought he heard noises that sounded like people in pain. He quickly drew a kunai and Hiraishin'd into his office.

What Naruto saw was not people in pain, but was 2 people engaged in sexual activities while one of them was bending over his desk.

Naruto was shocked to find these people doing such a thing in his office. He probably would have stopped them and kicked them out if he didn't know the 2 people so well.

He cleared his throat and said: "Sasuke, Mitarashi-san. If you are going to do that, can you please give me some warning in the future, or at least leave a FUCKING SOCK OR TIE ON THE DOOR?"

Screams were heard from both Sasuke and Anko as they had not sensed his entrance.

"Hokage-sama!" squealed Anko. "A thousand apologies, we were looking for somewhere to do it and all of the hotels we visited had been booked out."

"Naruto. Very sorry, but we were horny and we didn't expect you to be back for another hour." grunted Sasuke as he started thrusting into Anko again. To which Anko responded with a long, drawn-out moan.

"It's no problem, just give me some warning next time. Sasuke, I trust you to lock up my office when you are ready to leave." Sasuke responded by grunting and nodding his head.

"Oh and if you both haven't made my office spotless by time you leave, I will give both of you Genin teams for you to take on D-Rank missions for a minimum of 2 years. Along with locking the 'Forest of Death'." said Naruto while looking at Anko. "And I will make you do all of my paperwork for as long as I see fit." he said while pointing to Sasuke.

Both Anko and Sasuke had momentarily stopped and shuddered moving while they realised the seriousness of the threat and the creepy smile that their Hokage had plastered on his face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama/Naruto." they said in unison.

Naruto left the room promptly after that and headed outside and walked towards him home, the Namikaze estate so that he would be able to get some rest for his day tomorrow. He thought about what he could do tomorrow. He knew he had training to do, then he would visit Ino and then he would have be meeting with the Kazekage, who Naruto had not seen since the last Kage meeting.

'Oh well, it'll be good to catch up with Gaara again.' thought Naruto, before he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up at 7:30 the next morning and arrived at his and Ino's training ground at 8:00. He made 1200 Shadow Clones and broke them into 4 different groups. 300 of them would practice taijutsu, 300 more of them would focus on chakra control, 500 of them would revise the different jutsu's he knew and improve them by adding different types of elemental chakra to them, if possible. The remaining 100 would either be reading about jutsu theories, meditating or coming up with theories to new jutsu's. The real Naruto told the last group to do all 3 at once.

The real Naruto wandered off to the side of the training ground and put on his chakra weights, he put 40kg in each of the 6 weights (arms, legs and feet) and proceeded to sprint around the training ground and do sets of push-ups, sit-ups or squats.

After 4 hours of training, Naruto noticed the sun was at it's highest point. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled and gurgled. Naruto laughed as he knew his stomach wanted… No, needed him to get something to eat immediately.

Naruto walked to Ichiraku's Ramen and proceeded to order 10 bowls of Shrimp Ramen.

"Hey old man. I want 10 bowls of Shrimp Ramen."

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Teuchi.

"You bet it is, sorry I haven't visited in the past few days, busy with Hokage duties, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyways, 10 Shrimp Ramen coming up."

As Teuchi walked into the back of the shop to start preparing Naruto's meal, a grumbling Uchiha walks in to the store.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke freaked. He expected Naruto to be at the hospital with Ino. When he saw Naruto, he turned to walk away but the Naruto noticed the sudden movement and turned to catch sight of the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" repeated Naruto.

Sasuke spoke in a too high-pitched voice. "No reason, just felt like walking around and I found myself near Ichiraku's, so I was going to grab something to eat." The voice of the Uchiha was too high-pitched for Naruto's liking, so he had decided to question the Uchiha.

"Sasuke. It almost sounds like you like Ramen?"

"Not really this was just the closest thing to where I was."

"Oh really, well why don't you sit down with me and have a bowl?"

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to disrupt your eating…. abilities. And I know how much you love Ramen."

"It's no problem, just order what you want, it's on me." said Naruto with wiggling eyebrows that would creep Rock Lee or Gai-sensei out.

Sasuke shuddered. He knew he had to stop doing that as Naruto was never that scary, or creepy, or downright weird before. But there was something about the blonde that made Sasuke shiver. Maybe it was admiration, maybe it was something more. Sasuke didn't really know. Until…

"Sasuke-kun~. What are you going to ge-et?~" asked Naruto in a sing-song voice.

Yep, Sasuke knew that Naruto just plain creeped him out all the time. And after spending a little over 3 years with the King of Creepiness, Orochimaru, Sasuke thought that Naruto was out to best him and was deliberately doing it.

"Fine. Get me 2 bowls of Miso and 3 bowls of Beef-and-Pork."

"Ooooooh, sounds like you do like Ramen, Sasuke~. Care to tell me how you found the food of the Gods?"

"There's no story, it's just that when I- when you first took me to Ichiraku's after I accepted to be your assistant I got addicted to the flavour and have been coming back at least four times a month."

The food came out at that exact moment and Naruto started eating at his normal pace. Sasuke wasn't quite as fast, but still managed to surprise Naruto with his comparable speed.

"That doesn't sound totally truthful. You said 'when I'? What did you do?" smirked Naruto.

"I didn't do anything, I just found that I liked the flavour of it."

"Are you sure? Sounds and looks like you have been here before you accepted my job offer?"

"No!" snapped Sasuke, a little too quickly and defensively. Naruto caught on and started wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Wanna tell me about your…. first time, Sasuke-kun~?"

Sasuke stood up and went to leave. But not before Naruto Hiraishin'd behind him and held him still, and in place. Naruto needed to talk to Sasuke about something else but he didn't know how he could bring it up. But now he has blackmail material for Anko (which is Sasuke's Naruto-like addiction to Ramen), he could use it to threaten Sasuke into bending to his will.

"I have a proposition for you Sasuke." stated Naruto.

"Ughh, fine. What is it?" asked a struggling Sasuke.

"The girls of the "Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club" all beat up Ino and kicked her out of the club because she was dating me. I promised Ino that I wouldn't hurt the other girls, but I never said anything about not getting outside help. I am not asking you to hurt the girls, but I want you to prank them and get them really good." said Naruto

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he shuddered as he could tell Naruto was serious about this.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't do that. If I get caught, it would destroy the reputation I have been working to get back." stated Sasuke.

"Well, it appears we have a problem here. And I can think of 3 reasons why I could get you to do this for me, but I'm not going to say them unless you tell me you can't do them, again."

"Naruto, please don't make me do this. I really don't, no, I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I can't." said the Uchiha while shedding fake tears.

"Hmm, well you are going to do it whether you like it or not. 1st reason why is because you were the one who told Sakura that Ino and I were dating, and seeing as though she is part of the Fan Club, then you should take responsibility for what you did."

The Uchiha stopped his fake crying and looked at Naruto as he explained. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto knew that he had let it slip that he and Ino were dating. Though Sasuke was not told to keep it a secret, it is up to Naruto and Ino to decide when they want to tell people and the Uchiha secretly cursed himself for knowing that and he still blabbed it out.

"Secondly." continued Naruto. "You wouldn't want me to tell Anko about your addiction to Ramen, would you? Think of what she could do with such knowledge. 'Sasuke-kun~, if you don't stop that (whilst pointing to a bowl of Ramen), then you don't get any of this (whilst pointing to her own body)'."

Sasuke shuddered. He cursed himself again for shuddering and then he cursed Naruto for using his addiction to both Ramen and Anko's body against him. He tried to figure out a way out of this.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering whether the Uchiha was stupid enough to have not known that he could use Anko's addiction to Dango and Sasuke's own body against her in the same way.

Naruto was answered with a pleading look and a grumbling Uchiha saying that he still wouldn't do it. Naruto knew he had to bring out the big guns now. So he took a long, deep breath and looked the Uchiha straight in the eyes.

"Well then, my 3rd and final reason. You best get down to Training Ground 7 and see how you fair against me going all out." said Naruto to a now literally scared and shaking Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto struggled to stifle a laugh as he heard the Uchiha whimper and ask for forgiveness.

"So will you do it willingly? Or will I have to beat 8 shades of shit out of you and then force you to do it? It's your call."

"I will do it, and I will do it without question. Please forgive my insolence from earlier, Captain." said Sasuke, while saluting in an army uniform.

"Good. Now how you choose to prank them is up to you, but talk to Anko, I know for a fact she was a prankster, and a better prankster than I ever was, back in the day."

"Naruto. You better not be calling my girlfriend old."

"Oh no, Sasuke, I wouldn't say that. It's just that she has more…. experience than me, Sasuke-kun." said Naruto with a wink and a wiggle of his hips and eyebrows simultaneously.

A blushing Sasuke ran out of Ichiraku's to go and find Anko for more than one reason, whilst Naruto resumed eating his now 17th bowl of Ramen. Remembering he had to go and visit Ino, he made a seal-less Shadow Clone and told it to go to Yamanaka's flower store and pick up 12 more red roses for Ino. He told himself that he would buy fresh flowers everyday and would replace them in the vase in Ino's hospital room everyday that she remained in there.

"Ino-chan! You're finally out? I thought you would have been in there for another few days?" asked Naruto to his girlfriend Ino.

"Yeah, so did I, Naruto-kun. I must be a quick healer, just like my boyfriend." said Ino as she intertwined her fingers into Naruto's.

"Maybe. Well, anyways, since you're free now. How about we go and get some Ramen or something?"

"...Ramen again, Naruto? Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Hahahaha, nope. Ramen is the food of the Gods. Oh and I'll tell you a secret, everybody's favourite Duck-butt loves Ramen almost as much as me. Yeah, the great Sasuke Uchiha is a fan of Ramen." beamed Naruto.

Ino faltered and gave Naruto a dead-panned look. "No way? What will Anko think?"

"Haha, I don't even want to know." chimed Naruto. "Oh and while we are talking about Sasuke and Anko, I have arranged for us to go on a double date with them tomorrow night. We'll be meeting at 'Itachi's Sushi Bar'. I hear it has great food. Then we will be going to the movies to see that new movie, umm what's it called? Umm, oh yeah we're seeing Crazy Stupid Love© with them."

Ino looked up at her boyfriend with wide-eyes. She had wanted to see that new movie so badly, but being put in the hospital hadn't allowed her a lot of free time, let alone movement. The love she felt for Naruto was growing every second she was with him, and she knew it. She could feel it and she knew it was stronger than it had ever been for anyone.

"That's great Naruto. I've really wanted to see that movie. I can't wait. But wait, what will we be doing tonight? I really want to spend more time with you, Naruto-kun."

"Tonight… hmm, I haven't really thought about it. I just thought you'd want to go home and rest for a little bit longer. But if you want to, you can spend the rest of the day at mine. Are you ok with that?"

Ino paled. Thoughts of being alone with Naruto in his house were rushing through her mind. Since she had a lot of time to spend in the hospital, Ino thought about lots of things. She thought about her flower shop, she thought about her friends, now acquaintances from the 'Naruto Uzumaki Fan-Girl Club'. She even thought about all of her sexual desires for Naruto. It got to the point where that was all she could think about, so to take her mind off if those kind of thoughts, she slept. However, when she slept she dreamt. She dreamt of Naruto tainting her with his tongue or making her moan out in pleasure as he delved into the deepest crevice of her body. Whenever she woke up from these dreams, she was left in a state of want. The hospital staff were doing enough to allow her to take her mind off of those thoughts, but whenever Naruto would visit, the cycle would start again and she would start creating more fantasies.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun. I am fine with that, thank you. I would love to s-spend the day with you, a-at your h-house." stuttered Ino.

'Hey, there's that stutter again. God she looks cute, I wouldn't mind taking her back to my house and making her mine. W-W-Wait a minute, I can't be having these thoughts about Ino-chan. She's only just been released from hospital. But still, look at her legs, and her ass, her boobs are just as awesome and look her face. Oh god, she's so beautiful. I'd take her now, if she wasn't still sore or there were people around.' thought Naruto.

While Naruto had been deep in thought, they had already started walking towards Naruto's home. As Naruto snapped out of his thought's he realized that they were walking towards his door. As much as Naruto hated the hospital, he knew that he should live close to it in case Tsunade or Shizune needed him for anything or he needed them for anything (yes he can use the Hiraishin, but think of it as if he has been poisoned and his chakra had been almost sucked dry, hardly likely, but you know what I mean).

When they entered the house and shut the door, it was as if the temperature rose to 40˚C (104˚F). Both Naruto and Ino looked at each other and had to turn away, so as to hide the blush that had formed on both of their faces.

"W-well, just make yourself comfortable. I'll be back, I have got to get changed out of these Hokage robes." said Naruto.

"I will, thank you for inviting me over, by the way, Naruto-kun."

"Pay it no mind, I love spending time with you, just as much as you like spending time with me. And I know that you like that a lot." winked Naruto, who had turned to walk down the hallway, leaving Ino with a bright pink blush on her face frozen to the spot.

Naruto had left the room and Ino had finally regained composure, if you call falling over on the spot composure.

When Ino had picked herself up off the ground, she took off to another part of the house, completely opposite from the direction Naruto went. As she went through the house, she had opened a few of the doors and looked inside. Nothing piqued Ino's interest, just a few bedrooms, a wardrobe, a bathroom, until she reached a door that had written on a plaque "DO NOT ENTER!"

Ino contemplated whether following the instruction, but being the gossip kunoichi she is, had her wanting to know what Naruto had hidden inside his house.

She tip-toed up to the door and as she was about to open it. A deep voice came from behind her.

"You aren't going to open that door, are you, Ino-chan?"

Ino froze, she couldn't move until Naruto grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Ino's nose bled at the sight before her. Naruto was wearing a pair of black track-pants and was shirtless. Ino had never seen a more beautiful person, and the body that he had just added fuel to the fire that Ino was feeling in her stomach.

She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him along to one of the door's that she had opened, that she knew had a bedroom behind it.

Naruto was shocked. Ino had grabbed his hand and had started dragging him down the hallway, when she finally stopped and opened the door, Naruto gasped. He hadn't spent much time down this end of the house, so he wasn't all that familiar with the rooms.

Ino opened the door and she led Naruto into one of the rooms that he now knew as a bedroom.

Naruto turned to face Ino and started to talk to her.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing?

"I honestly don't know Naruto-kun. All I know is that when I saw you, my head went fuzzy and I felt really hot in my stomach. I know that this is lust that I feel for you right now, but I have never felt it as strong as it is now. I need you Naruto, I need you now." pleaded Ino.

"Ino-chan, are you sure you want to do this? Once we do this, we can't go back to being just boyfriend and girlfriend. We will be lovers and that we couldn't change."

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Naruto-kun. Now please, give me what I need."

"Ok Ino-chan, if you're really sure. But we aren't doing it here. We will head to the main bedroom and do it there."

"Wherever Naruto-kun, just do it quickly. This heat is hard to control, please Naruto, PLEASE!" screamed Ino.

Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and Hiraishin'd them both to the entrance of the main bedroom at the other end of the house.

"Well. Here we are." said Naruto nervously, leading Ino into his bedroom. Naruto and Ino nervously glanced around the room, enjoying the soft feeling of the carpet beneath their feet.

The room itself was quite large; easily twice the size of his old apartment, the one he lived in as a child. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the back wall, lined with dark orange linen. Two doors at another of the walls; one led into a walk in wardrobe and the other led into a bathroom, that was easily the size of his old apartment.

**LEMON SCENE START**

Ino turned to Naruto, who in turn looked back, but had to look away so as to quell the blush that had risen to his face. Naruto turned back in order to see Ino staring lustfully at him, with her hands gliding the hem of her t-shirt just above her navel.

Naruto watched as Ino pulled the garment of clothing off completely, and threw it across the room, all the while staring at him. Ino tossed it to the ground and pulled down her skirt and underwear at the same time. She stepped out of her skirt/underwear combination and kicked them over towards her crumpled t-shirt.

Naruto was mesmerized by her body and her confidence, mostly by her body though. her breasts weren't too big, at least not by the normal size he saw in the drawings in Jiraiya's books, who always looked to equal Tsunade in terms of bust-size. To Naruto, who was mostly inexperienced when it came to women, had to guess that Ino was a C-cup. despite his inexperience, he knew that they were the most beautiful pair that he would ever see, or want to see. He looked down and saw Ino's legs, thighs and her most-private area. The legs really set him off, as he thought to himself 'Maybe I have some sort of leg-fetish.' The next thing he saw was the blonde tuft of hair that sat just above Ino's lower lips. The hair was darker than the hair on her head, more like Naruto's hair colour. Naruto then began to notice that his pants had been feeling tighter for quite a while.

Ino had her hands by her sides, fists clenched in a ball as if trying to stop herself from covering up. After some time she finally managed to open her eyes and look at Naruto, but then she had to look away as she saw him staring intently at her. She was embarrassed, so she turned from Naruto and walked towards the bed. She sat down on the bed and faced Naruto.

"Well?" asked Ino in a very embarrassed way.

The question knocked Naruto out of his trance and into an embarrassed state of his own.

"Umm...so...what..do you... wanna do?" stammered Naruto.

Ino dead-panned. "What do you think?"

Naruto flushed even harder. "I-I-I...mean..ummm." said Naruto who was visibly losing control of himself.

Ino had to look away again, for what she was about to say would have put Naruto into a sputter attack and made herself even more embarrassed. But they had come this far, so she knew she had to say something.

"Everything, Naruto-kun. I want to try everything."

Naruto's face became even redder. He hadn't actually meant that, but he did get what he wanted. What he didn't want though was the sputter attack that came with it.

"Come here, Naruto-kun." said Ino, motioning for Naruto to walk towards her. Releasing a breath that they were both holding, started Naruto's "time slowed down" walk. When he was in range of Ino, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders and commanded him to "Kiss Her".

For the next 15 minutes, they did nothing but kiss, but over time they both grew more and more bold. Naruto eventually began biting her bottom lip, and Ino had pulled Naruto on top of her. They stayed like that for several more minutes, until Naruto got even bolder and broke the kiss. He then began making his way down Ino's body, kissing and sucking her neck. These motions caused Ino to giggle and moan. Naruto moved even futher down Ino's body and eventually reached her breasts. After a few moments of silence, Naruto dipped his head down and captured one of Ino's nipples in his mouth.

"Oh..." moaned Ino breathlessly.

When he heard the moan, Naruto grinned and gained a bit more confidence. He started licking one and twisting and pinching the other, every now and then he would change, much to the delight of Ino. Finally deciding that he was done, Ino pushed Naruto's head away from her, and then brought his face back up to hers. Naruto was happy to oblige and crawled towards Ino. Another round of kissing was started and then Naruto made his descent again, once Ino had finally decided to let him go.

He slid sexily down her body, leaving a trail of saliva and kisses in his wake. He reached her navel and dipped his tongue inside it. Ino writhed. She twisted her body to get him to stop as it tickled her too much.

After not getting quite the reaction he wanted, Naruto continued his descent and left more kisses on her stomach and pelvis line. Once he was eye-level with her pussy, he gave it a deliberately long-slow lick.

"Hnnnnnn..." moaned Ino, earning another shit-eating grin from Naruto. This grin, though, was more like the one he had whenever he was about to prank someone.

He found her clit, or what he thought would have been her clit from the description that he read in Jiraiya's books. He attacked it with ferocity and emotion, alternating between sucking and licking.

Ino's breathing became heavier and her heart-rate sped up as she arched her back upwards. She began thrashing her arms around and eventually settled on grabbing Naruto's hair and pushing him downwards, trying to get his tongue even deeper inside of her.

It took only a few more moments for Ino to explode into a mind-shattering, ear-piercing orgasm. Naruto tasted as more and more of Ino's juices invaded his mouth and to say that he enjoyed the taste was an understatement. He loved it! It was the perfect smell and texture, or so thought Naruto. It was musky, with a scent of different flowers that Naruto had come to learn about, after his talks with Ino while she was in the hospital (o.O). The feel of Ino's fluids gushing out into Naruto's mouth made Naruto even harder and his pants strained against him with such tenacity that he thought they were going to rip themselves off. The sounds that Ino was making was music to Naruto's ear. The screams made him feel like a God and he continued to lick as Ino came down from her orgasm

Ino clutched Naruto's hair as she rode her blissful orgasm to it's conclusion. The grip she had on his hair was now enough to put Naruto in pain. Her body continued to shake from the power of it. It took another few minutes for Ino to release her death-grip on Naruto's hair. He lifted his head and looked at Ino, enjoying the taste of her still lingering in his mouth.

"Wow..." breathed Naruto.

Ino giggled, very girlishly. "That's supposed to be my line."

As Ino took a few more breaths, Naruto watched as her stomach and breasts rose with each one. Ino then grabbed Naruto and pulled him further up the bed with strength that Naruto didn't know she had.

She lay him on his back and whispered to him "Your turn now."

Before she began her climb down, she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips and made a mental note of the new flavour of his lips. She started to pull down the track-pants and the boxers that Naruto was wearing in one motion, much the same way she got her skirt and underwear off. Once she had removed his last bits of clothing, she straddled his chest. After another minute of intense staring, she leaned down to kiss him. She continued to savour the taste of his lips and found herself enjoying the taste of her own juices.

When she broke the kiss, she started to move down Naruto's body. Noting the difference between her and Naruto's skin, she chuckled as she was a whole lot whiter, compared to Naruto's golden-tanned skin. The colours contrasted each other perfectly in Ino's eyes, and she continued to look him up and down as she trailed kisses all along his body. When she finally reached his penis, she saw the size of it and wondered if she could take the whole thing into her mouth. Then she thought if she could fit all of that inside her. She shuddered at that thought, and that made Naruto shudder as well.

She was staring at his penis for another few seconds, before she lowered her head and gave it an experimental lick, an action that Naruto obviously enjoyed. Finding that she like the taste, she took one last breath before opening her mouth and engulfing half of Naruto's penis. Breathing through her nose, Ino worked more of his cock into her mouth and nearly gagged when she felt it hit the back of her throat. She was forced to pull back a bit and move slower.

Ino's blowjob was obviously very inexperienced and rough, but that didn't mean that Naruto didn't enjoy it. In fact, to Naruto, it felt like he was in paradise. It felt perfect. A little too perfect, and that was when Naruto realised that he was already close to cumming. Very close indeed. He was barely able to warn Ino as he started shooting his semen into her mouth.

Ino's eyes widened, as she tasted rope after rope of Naruto's sticky cum enter her mouth. She instinctively tried to swallow it all, but there was too much for Ino to handle, so when she released, Naruto was finally finishing shooting his load and one last squirt managed to hit Ino directly in the cheek. She took a moment to swallow what was left in her mouth and then wiped her cheek with her fingers and sucked them clean.

"That was great." sighed Ino.

"Aaaaaaand that one was supposed to be my line." breathed Naruto.

Both Naruto and Ino had to giggle at Naruto's joke, but the laughter was stopped a moment later as they realised what they were doing. Ino blushed and Naruto soon followed, both covered head-to-toe in a crimson colour, they turned away from each other for a split second before Naruto spoke up.

"Do... Do you want to continue?"

Ino's eyes immediately looked down to Naruto's penis and was pleasantly suprised to find him still hard.

"Yeah, I would." said Ino with a shy smile.

Ino took the initiative and crawled up the bed, positioning herself so that she could rest her head on one of the pillows the moment that she stopped balancing her body on her elbows. She lay on her back and had her legs spread open. Naruto took the invitation and crawled on top of her, aligning his member with her slit. Ino dropped her elbows as Naruto got on top of her and tried to relax.

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment before he relaxed again and got up off of Ino.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino.

"Umm..I need to get a..." Despite all that he and Ino had done together, he still felt himself blush like a schoolgirl at the thought of it. "a... condom."

"Oh! Good idea." smiled Ino, who's heart was racing at a million miles an hour.

Naruto slipped the condom on himself with shaky hands and began to walk back over to Ino. He lined himself up again and was about to push himself inside her before he had another thought. Fucking thoughts.

"Are you a virgin, Ino-chan?"

Understanding where he was going with this, she briefly nodded. Although years of training and exercises probably would have taken care of her hymen, she was still probably tight, and Naruto was large. "Go slow..."

Naruto nodded at her and slowly pushed himself into her. Ino groaned at the action. She was right about the hymen, but that didn't stop her walls from resisting at the sudden intrusion. Naruto slowly pushed through, so as to allow Ino to adjust to his size and to get himself comfortable. Once again, Naruto was in paradise as he came to a stop inside her. He was eager to get started, but once he saw the girl beneath him wince in pain he decided to stop and wait for her to get used to the feeling.

After what felt like forever to Naruto, Ino finally spoke the words that Naruto had been waiting for her to say. "Ok, I'm ready." With this, he slowly began moving in and out of her. Her face remained impassive, but it didn't look like she would show any pain any time soon. So he sped up a little. After some time at that speed, Ino's breathing became laboured and she started moaning softly, so Naruto again sped up. A moment later and Ino's moans grew in volume, and she even wrapped her legs around his waist. He took this as a sign that she was enjoying it, so he began to thrust wildly into her.

All pain gone, Ino could only moan at the speed that Naruto was thrusting into her with. After a few moments of loud moaning, Ino started to move her own body and meet Naruto halfway through his thrusts, both vaguely aware of the sound their pelvises made each time they collided with each other.

About 10 minutes since Naruto entered her, Ino climaxed for the second time that night, once again opening her mouth and letting an ear-piercing scream go. Her inner muscles clamped and tightened around Naruto's cock, causing him to shoot his load into the condom.

After 10 minutes of shuddering from both parties, Naruto finally climbed off Ino and went to dispose of the condom.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto-kun? We're not finished yet!" stated Ino.

"I don't have any more of these, Ino-chan. So I think we are done." countered Naruto.

"Oh yeah, about that. I'm on the pill, so you don't need to worry about it anymore."

Naruto was suprised. Suprised that she was on the pill, but more so, suprised that she wanted to continue.

"Well that's good then. Because I'm not sure what I would have done with THIS." said Naruto as he looked down to his still erect penis.

Ino was suprised. Suprised that Naruto wanted to continue, but more so, suprised that he was still hard after 2 of the hardest orgasms she had ever seen (I mean come on, she's a medic and they do have Icha Icha in Naruto, so we are assuming that they have porn videos/movies there).

Ino knew that Naruto would do whatever she wanted, and she was willing to do anything to stake her claim and keep Naruto as hers, so she thought about the next thing she could do. Ino knew what it was, and was willing to allow Naruto to do it. She flipped herself onto her stomach and then slid down the bed a little bit so she wouldn't hit her head when she and Naruto began what she had planned. She balance herself with her head on a pillow, and spread her cheeks apart with one hand, while the other hand grabbed Naruto's penis and guided it towards her rectum.

"Go slow..."

Naruto again nodded and slowly began pushing himself inside of her, watching himself disappear into her tightest hole. He gave another grin at the warmth and tightness of it. Once again, Naruto waited until Ino gave to ok for him to start moving around inside her. This time took longer then when he was inside her vagina, but the words eventually came.

He slowly began thrusting inside of her, very conscious of her breathing. As time went on, and her pain became subdued, Naruto picked up his pace and started slamming into her faster and faster. Though he had cum twice earlier that night, the tightness of Ino's ass, as well as the soft feeling of her thighs against his, pushed him over the edge in a matter of minutes and this time he shot his semen deep inside Ino's bowels. He nearly collapsed, but managed to steady himself on both hands.

After regaining control of himself, he frowned when he thought back to what just happened and realised that Ino hadn't had an orgasm that time. He was still hard though. 'The legendary stamina isn't just in fights, huh?' thought Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I can keep going though." apologized Naruto. He slowly began thrusting into Ino again when he was stopped.

"Wait." groaned Ino.

"Hmm?"

"Let's change positions again."

Naruto frowned, hoping he hadn't hurt her and managed to force himself to pull out. He missed the warmth of her body when he was out and frowned even deeper.

Ino got onto her knees and pushed Naruto onto his back. She got on top of him and straddled his waist. This time, however, she was the one wearing the grin.

"Get ready, Naruto-kun. I'm going to be on top this time."

Naruto nodded and watched as she reached down and aligned his member with her slit. With the head in, he watched as the girl slid down his cock and eventually got it all the way in. She immediately began bouncing on top of him, not needing to adjust to the size this time. This continued for quite a while, while breathing from both parties became laboured and desperate. Naruto then noticed Ino's breasts bouncing right in front of him. He was mesmerised by them and how beautiful they looked bouncing up and down.

"Do it, son." came a voice from inside Naruto's head.

Naruto was startled, he jerked for a second, earning a low moan from Ino who thought that he was just enjoying the feeling.

"Do it, you know why I created it now, so just do it." came the voice again.

Naruto knew what the voice was talking about as it was the most predominant thought in his head as he watched Ino's breasts dance. He took a hold of one of the breasts and started stage one of the Rasengan in the palm of his hand. This action started a high-pitched moan from Ino, and Naruto, thinking that he had hurt her, immediately let go.

"Do it again, Naruto-kun!" demanded Ino.

He saw that it was only pleasure that it had caused and not pain, so he put his hand back onto Ino's breast and started again. Ino was ecstatic. She had never felt anything like this, not even when she fondled herself. Not even when she made the clone while she was in the hospital and made it play with her. No, this pleasure was different. It made her crazy and she needed more of it. Ino grabbed Naruto's other hand and put in on her other breast.

"Do it with both, Naruto-kun!" demanded Ino again.

Naruto frowned, as he had never made two Rasengan's at once. But then he realised that since it was only stage one, he should be able to do it. He started swirling chakra around in both of his hands and this brought on another orgasm from Ino's part.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why is the Rasengan being used as a sex-jutsu. Well to be honest with you, it was the reason i originally invented it. My wife's moans and screams sounded a lot like Ino's there." said the voice

Naruto thought that since he could hear the voice, he could talk to it. "Yeah thanks for that, it's goin- WAIT! If you're the inventor of the Rasengan, then that makes you the Yondaime doesn't it?"

"I am the Yondaime and you have learned my super-awesome sex-jutsu."

"Holy fucking shit, if you really are the Yondaime then that means that you're my father. Why the fuck are you telling me about you and mum's sex life. That's so gross."

Ino was still in ecstasy as Naruto didn't stop thrusting upwards or swirling the chakra, orgasm after orgasm crashed over her and took her like she was a submissive slut. Not that she minded, as long as Naruto kept it up.

"Sorry, son. But I had to tell you about it. It's a family thing, you know?" said the Yondaime with a wink.

"Dad, shut the fuck up. I've got to go, you know, do my thing. Tell Mum, if you see her, that I love her, and that I have finally perfected the Rasengan."

"Good luck my son. Have many children and fuck Ino hard and constantly. Do me proud son."

The connection was cut off and Naruto, though happy that he got to speak to his father again, knew that Ino needed his sole attention right now. Ino was finally coming down from her high and saw Naruto looking at her with pure lust in his eyes. Ino fell over on top of him and he just chuckled to himself. After letting go of her breasts, he reached forward and wrapped Ino in a comforting hug, trying to stop her shaking, sweating and panting. Enjoying her warmth, the softness of her skin and the way her breasts played along his body every time she breathed, he started playing with her long, sweaty blonde hair.

They stayed in that position for about 20 minutes before Ino was able to look up at Naruto and muster a few words. "Wow...amazing...7 times" were the words that Naruto could make out. He just laughed and continued holding Ino close to him.

"Hey Ino-chan. Do you think you're finished yet?" said Naruto with his famous cocky-grin.

"Not even close Naruto-kun. What do you think we should do now?" asked Ino needily.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and he thought that they had done almost everything, but then the thought hit him and he knew it was his greatest idea yet.

"You did say you wanted everything done right?" beamed Naruto to which Ino nodded. "Alright then. Well you are going to LOVE this."

Naruto formed the Ram seal and then 3 distinct puffing sounds were heard. "Hope you're ready Ino-chan, because I have plenty of chakra left."

All 4 Naruto's started touching Ino and all she could do was moan and groan at the pleasure they were giving her.

**LEMON SCENE END**

By the end of the night, Naruto was laying on his back with his head on a pillow breathing heavily. He had his arm wrapped around his lover Ino, breathing just as heavy, if not heavier, who was curled up against him with her head resting on top of his chest. Both covered in sweat, saliva and... other bodily fluids.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun, I really do, even if you do hurt my legs so much." breathed Ino, who was still recovering from her and Naruto's last round of love-making.

"And I love you, my Ino-hime. For everything that you have done for me. I love you much more than you could possibly understand. Especially your legs." breathed Naruto into Ino's ear.

They fell asleep holding each other in their arms and both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"So, Naruto. Why'd you skip out on our double date last night" asked an annoyed Uchiha.

"I spent it with Ino-hime, and man it was awesome. I'm actually kind of glad I skipped out on the date, sorry Sasuke".

Sasuke glared at Naruto and tried to punch him for not showing up to their date. "You should have told me or at least sent a clone to tell me instead of just not showing up."

"I honestly don't care, and I couldn't have sent a clone as I needed all of the chakra and energy that I had."

"Anyways, thanks to you my reputation has been shot and now I am seen as some kind of prankster."

"Ahahaha, so you got them good?"

"Yeah I guess. I henge'd into Hinata and almost ended up in an orgy with 5 other men." shuddered Sasuke. "The next day, when 1 of the men ran into the real Hinata, she didn't remember it happening, so she has locked herself in her room so she won't do anything she doesn't remember anymore."

"I asked Sakura if she wanted to come and hang out with Anko and I for the night. To take her mind off being rejected by you. After a few drinks (mainly from Sakura) we all went back to Anko's place in the Forest of Death. Sakura was getting a bit freaky with her constant touching of Anko and myself, but then we all suggested that we just go to bed together. Sakura was pretty happy with the idea until I winked at Anko, who knew that it meant we were about to prank Sakura. You were right. Anko does know some good pranks, by the way. Anyway. Anko took out her whips, handcuffs, cat-ears and masks and handed them to Sakura telling her to put them on and be prepared for it. Sakura fainted as soon as she finished talking."

"Moegi was easy.. I just told her that you were dating Konohamaru, and that your and his wedding was next year. She freaked and ran to tell Udon, who by this point I had told and he played along perfectly. She was almost at breaking point, screaming "My Naruto Can't Be Gay! He's Mine!"

"Shizune was the hardest. I had to henge into you with injuries, and then find Shizune without letting anyone else see me. Once she saw me, I asked her to heal me otherwise I would die. She started healing me, and then I quickly used a jutsu that Orochimaru taught me. It made the body go into temporary paralysis and makes it seem as though the body had been poisoned. When she tried to remove the "poison" from my body. I used another jutsu, that puts me in temporary death state. Shizune screamed. She screamed for hours, I think. When I came to, I saw he huddled in a ball just next to me screaming about how she killed her love."

Blunting all of TenTen's weapon's was hard, but I did it. All 2,600 of them. Once I did that, I challenged her to a fight using only weapon's, for practice, I said. I easily defeated her and then I knocked her unconscious. She remained like that for a few hours, so I though of what else I could do. I asked Anko what she thought, and she said it would be cool to trash her weapons store. So when we finished destroying the store, we left and put TenTen at the front counter, where her father found her. Needless to say, he wasn't happy and she is in a lot of shit with her father now.

"Temari is usually aggressive. So all I had to do was talk about her brothers not wanting to talk to her anymore if they found out she really was a boy. She was pissed, kept screaming "I'm A Girl!" over and over again. Once we started fighting, I used my Chidori to destroy parts of the fabric off of her fan, without her knowing. When she tried to use it. She destroyed a training ground and a few shops that were nearby as well as putting 7 people in hospital. Temari was very sorry about what happened, so she said she would do anything. I told her not to worry and that I would just send the bill to the Kazekage. Once Gaara got the letter, he dragged Temari back and has put her under 24/7 surveillance by his own bodyguards."

"… Well that's just mean, Sasuke."

"Shut The Fuck Up Naruto! I Wouldn't Have Done It If You Didn't Blackmail Me!" shouted Sasuke, much to the shock and horror of the families that were walking near them.

"Relax, Sasuke. I'm kidding. You need to loosen up a bit." said Naruto.

"Whatever! Well since you didn't show up to the date, you might as well tell me what happened between you and Ino."

Naruto began telling the story of how he and Ino had made love yesterday and then how it led up to them missing the date. Multiple times throughout Naruto's story, Sasuke had shuddered, had blushed, had to hide an erection that had formed and most importantly, had taken notes.

The most important note that Sasuke had taken was 'LEARN THE RASENGAN!'. Once Naruto had finished, there were only a few thoughts on Sasuke's mind. 'I need to learn the Rasengan, trust Naruto to use it that way.' 'If I learnt the Rasengan, will I make Anko scream like that?' 'I must talk to Naruto about continuing Jiraiya's legacy, and get him to write more Icha Icha novels. He'd make so much money!'

Sasuke thanked Naruto for the lesson and took off towards the "Forest Of Death" to find Anko. The next day, Anko had been clinging to Sasuke's arm, while screaming at anybody that walked past that she loved this man. Sasuke just grinned and scratched his head in a very Naruto-like way.

After the talk with Sasuke, Naruto Hiraishin'd towards the Yamanaka flower shop, where he knew that Ino would be. As soon as he landed, he walked towards Ino and enveloped her in a hug from behind.

"Are your legs feeling any better, my Hime." said Naruto with a cocky grin, before he picked her up and walked inside her home, leaving a bunch of customers angry and wanting some attention from the staff.

"As always, my Naruto-sama." was Ino's reply.

When the customers heard the groans, moans and profanity that was coming from behind the shop door, they decided to put the money for their flowers down on the counter and go off in search of their own partners.

The End.

A/N: Wow that was hard to write. I lost my muse for this story a couple of times and managed to type the last 1/4 of the story in a little under 2 hours. So difficult to think of new things, writing FanFic's turned out to be harder than it sounds and looks. But I am glad that I finished it, and I am glad that I have finally created a story that people will hopefully read. Thanks for giving my story a try and please look forward to me writing more in the future.

As for what is behind the door that had "DO NOT ENTER!" on it, I still don't know what is behind it. It might be the room that hold Naruto's parents Sex Toys, or it could be the room where the Nine-Tailed Foxes kids are being held. I guess we'll never know.

Thank you everybody, and don't forget to Rate and Review. Bleachigo93, out.


End file.
